


One Expensive Toy

by Midnightcat1



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Gen, Microfic, Sailor Moon Sailor Stars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-10 04:27:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 58
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17419109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: Microfic. *Hotaru is going to love this* Michiru thought as she smiled and found a stuffed firefly within a store.





	One Expensive Toy

I never owned Sailor Moon characters.

 

*Hotaru is going to love this* Michiru thought as she smiled and found a stuffed firefly within a store. After buying it, she returned to Hotaru and held the toy behind her back. She revealed the toy before Hotaru embraced it and smiled. Michiru's eyes widened after stuffing was squeezed. 

 

THE END


End file.
